


DESTROYA

by mercurybard



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a sex tape makes Bo internet-famous, Kenzi sees $$$ and Dyson sees nothing but trouble.  Written for au_bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DESTROYA

"This is going to be so cool!" Kenzi shrieked. She teetered on her perch on the back of the couch, arms flailing. Her phone went flying out of her hand like it was a wet bar of soap.

Dyson, who had just come through the door, fielded it neatly and then looped an arm around her tiny waist to catch her as her feet slipped. "The Ash thinks otherwise," he said as he set her on the floor and restored her phone to her.

"The Ash can suck it," Kenzi replied with her best 'bite me' smile. "I just talked to a Hollywood producer--they want to buy Bo's story to make a movie out of it. Maybe even a series!"

"All of which would bring unwanted attention to the Fae, both Light and Dark. He's mad enough that Bo's caused this much exposure with her little sex tape...he's not going to tolerate you actually encouraging humans' attempts to exploit this."

Her eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest, phone tucked safely out of reach under her arm. If he'd been thinking clearly when he walked it, he would never have returned it to her. Stealing her phone wouldn't slow Kenzi down for long (she could probably take a walk around the block and come back with a nicer one lifted from some poor fool's pocket), but any delay would be beneficial at this point. Unfortunately, he'd been more concerned about Kenzi falling and cracking her head open on the hard floor than thinking strategically. "Look, just...where's Bo?"

"Out." Great, now she was stonewalling him.

"Out where? Kenzi, come on. You know that I only have your and Bo's best interests in mind." And he did, to the point where his tail was probably going to get scorched by the Ash over this. As much as he wanted to shake Bo until her brains rattled around inside her thick skull for getting them into this mess, he wasn't going to abandon her now that she'd been exposed to the entire Internet.

"Do you?" Kenzi asked, giving him the once-over. "Because from where I'm standing, you look like a jealous hound dog."

He'd seen the video--hell, the entire planet had seen the video--and the wolf in him wanted to howl in jealous frustration. But that was not why he was here. "That's a pretty good description," Dyson admitted. "I'm certainly not happy that the woman I...care about ended up on HomemadeFuckFest.net doing the nasty with her girlfriend and an incubus. But unlike the Ash, I know Bo well enough to know that the only reason Tumblr dashboards are flooded with stills of the three of them going at it is because that incubus is a profiteering maggot. My boss is currently half-convinced that when Bo said she was allying with the humans, she meant to finish that sentence with 'by exposing all Fae on the Internet'. Now, where is she?"

Kenzi sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. "She went out to find Lauren. Last night, when they were walking home from dinner, two skeezoids recognized them from the Magical Orgy Movie and started harassing them. Bo, of course, relocates Skeezoid #1's balls to around his molars, but the other one got pretty handsy with Lauren before she Tazed him and ran off. Bo hasn't been able to get a hold of her since."

"Well, she's not at the lab or her apartment. The Ash ordered me to bring her home. I thought she would be holed up over here."

"Shit, I bet he's ticked that his pet human's involved in all this."

Now she was starting to get it. If he could bring Kenzi on-board, then it would make his life a whole hell of a lot easier. "'Ticked' only scrapes the surface of his fury. At least, in Lauren's favor, he considers Bo to be the instigator of this whole debacle."

"Hey, Bo swears she had no idea they were being filmed. She's still not sure how so much of her and pretty boy's face-sucking powers ended up being recorded. She says that usually there might be some weird red eye going on, but nothing like the mystical glowiness you can see in the video." She slid over the back of the couch, curling into a little ball amongst the couch cushions. "I suppose it was too much to hope for that we could actually get rich off this."

Dyson sighed and eased down beside her, his knees cracking (shapeshifting Fae were notoriously plagued by joint problems). "Kenzi, the only way you and Bo are ever going to get rich is if she picks a side and wins a sponsor."

Kenzi tipped her head sideways until it rested on his shoulder. "We both know that's never going to happen."


End file.
